Free
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Carlisle, a free-spirited soldier in the American Revolution, falls for Esme, the general's daughter. In the midst of the cruelty of war, and the pain of loss, can they find love? CxE. The Liberty Song.


**1. Rebel Camp**

**March 19****th****, 1776**

I felt something hit the back of my right shoulder, and flew around just in time to see the pebble bounce to the dusty ground. When the culprit stepped out from behind the bushes, I squinted through the darkness of night to see who it was, and then rolled my eyes. "You should be asleep, Jasper," I said in a disapproving tone.

He shook his head, and I could barely see him in the shadows as he took off through the trees. I sighed and hid a smile as I dashed after him.

Once I caught up to him, I tackled him and ruffled his hair. "You`re getting faster, you know," my voice turning softer. He smiled, showing his two missing teeth in the front of his mouth.

"I`ve been racing with Rose and Emmett, and sometimes even Ali!" Jasper exclaimed, bouncing up and down, "Yesterday, I told Ali that she was pretty in her yellow dress. She blushed and giggled really loud and…" he continued to tell me about his crush on the little neighbor girl, Alice.

_My little brother, already a charmer, _I thought as I climbed up out of the dirt, pulling the buzzing little boy up with me.

He suddenly stopped. "I wanted to see you, Carlisle. You're only in town for a few days. I missed my big brother. When are you coming home?" he asked with a serious expression. I cleared my throat and looked at the ground.

"It might be a while, Jasper. The war has barely begun," I answered, afraid of how he would respond.

He didn't say anything.

I slowly looked up, concerned, but he stood in front of me, mirroring my own expression. I smiled encouragingly and picked him up, putting him on my shoulders.

"You have to promise me that you'll take care of Rose and Mother for me, Jasper. You`re the man of the house now," I told him, my tone strict, and reached into the front pocket of my dirty trousers, pulling out a small corduroy bag. "I want you to have this now," I said, shoving it into his hands.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and slid his fingers into the carefully stitched bag. I saw realization flash in his eyes, as he felt around and touched what it contained. Jasper carefully pulled it out and gasped as his theory was proven.

"Father`s…Liberty Bell?" he asked miraculously, gently tinging the brass bell and listening to the cheerful chime. "Carlisle, Father gave this to you, not me. It`s…" I cut him off.

"Yours."

I smiled as he looked at me in disbelief. Jasper`s arms were suddenly around my chest, tightly. "Thank you, Carlisle. I _will_ take care of Mother…and Rose, too. I`ll protect her from Emmett!" he finished cheerfully.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "Jasper, our sister is nearly fifteen. A young woman. We have to allow her some slack. She will soon be off, raising a family of her own," I chuckled at his disappointed expression, "But when I get home, we can mess with her as much as we want…"

"If Mother doesn`t get to us first," he finished. Our laughter broke free and rang throughout the trees as we walked back toward the camp.

"You`re going to have to get back, or Mother will skin your hide," I cautioned him. He instantly frowned, but climbed off my shoulders.

"Fine, but I`m coming back tomorrow," he shouted as he darted away from me.

I sighed and took my time walking back to the for-lack-of-better-words "camp". The Patriot camps usually consisted of lousy blankets put together to make tents and a puny campfire with all of the men huddled around it, attempting to cook random, edible or not, things to see if they tasted good. I, myself, had been salvaging some bruised berries from a half-dead bush just days ago.

I pushed through the crowd, earning a spot near enough to the fire to keep warm. I stretched my fingers and brushed them together.

The War had been going on for about a year now. It had been a hard fight to be alive even this far along. Most of the men at this camp were large, bigger than me by far.

I pulled my coat, hanging in scraps, closer around my shoulders. For early March, it was crisp and very cool.

I shivered. My family's faces flashed in my mind; Mother-laugh lines creased in her flawless face, Rosalie-her blonde curls spiraling down her back, face a mirror image of Mother's, Jasper-his childish face lit up with excitement, the never ending smile implanted on his lips, surrounded by the disheveled curls, and Father-laughter wracking through his body, his broad figure reflecting on mine. The old Father.

These were the images that would forever be burned into my memories; my first and foremost priority.

I warmed myself a final time before backing out of the circle. My former spot disappeared within a few seconds as I trotted over to the edge of the camp and plopped down onto the chilly ground. I pulled my dagger from my pocket and used my coat to shine the blade. Tucking it back away, I looked up at the glittering stars. The Tyrant himself was seeing this same picture.

I bit my lip and breathed out a sigh, shrugging off my coat. Shivers ran up my spine.

Alone and to myself, I felt like a coward, a phony, because I had never suffered much more of an injury than a minor cut to the leg. I spread the cloth out on the ground and lay down on top of it. Tossing and turning, desperately trying to get into an okay position. If I were to drill tomorrow, I needed to get some shut-eye. Softly, I began to hum myself to sleep:

Come join band in hand, brave Americans all,And rouse your bold hearts at fair Liberty's call;No tyrannous acts, shall suppress your just claim,Or stain with dishonor America's name.

In freedom we're born, and in freedom we'll live;Our purses are ready,Steady, Friends, steady,

Not as slaves, but as freemen our money we'll worthy forefathers - let's give them a cheer -To climates unknown did courageously steer;Thro' oceans to deserts, for freedom they came,And, dying, bequeath'd us their freedom and fame.

Their generous bosoms all dangers despis'd,So highly, so wisely, their birthrights they priz'd;We'll keep what they gave, we will piously keep,Nor frustrate their toils on the land or the deep.

The Tree, their own hands had to Liberty rear'd,They lived to behold growing strong and rever'd;With transport then cried, - " Now our wishes we gain,For our children shall gather the fruits of our pain."

How sweet are the labors that freemen endure,That they shall enjoy all the profit, secure, -No more such sweet labors Americans know,If Britons shall reap what Americans sow,

Swarms of placemen and pensioners' soon will appear, Like locusts deforming the charms of the year:Suns vainly will rise, showers vainly descend,If we are to drudge for what others shall spend.

Then join hand in hand brave Americans all,

By uniting we stand, by dividing we fall;In so righteous a cause let us hope to succeed,For Heaven approves of each generous deed.

All ages shall speak with amaze and applause,

Of the courage we'll show in support of our laws;To die we can bear, - but to serve we disdain,For shame is to freemen more dreadful than pain.

This bumper I crown for our sovereign's health,

And this for Britannia's glory and wealth;That wealth, and that glory immortal may be,If she is but just, and we are but freedom we're born, &c…


End file.
